


О чем говорят ладони

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур не может перестать думать о руках Мерлина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем говорят ладони

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellyash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nellyash).
  * A translation of [Upon Thy Palm, Benediction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103937) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Бета - Василиса Солнечная.  
> Фик переведен ко дню рэ дорогой Nellyash в 2011 году.

Женские руки для него - символ чарующей красоты. Не то чтобы остальные части тела менее интересны, но именно руки, вне всякого сомнения, больше всего могут поведать о своей обладательнице. За долгие годы жизни при дворе Артур повидал достаточно раскрашенных лиц и неискренних улыбок, обилие которых успело бы опротиветь даже самому терпеливому человеку. Артур же не славился толерантностью в этом вопросе, ни в малейшей степени.   
  
Возможно, именно поэтому, в один прекрасный момент он и вовсе перестал смотреть на лица женщин. Вместо этого он уделял внимание их рукам.  
  
Еще ребенком, укутанным в тафту и кружева, крепко прижатым к теплой душистой груди няни, он часто видел, как люди шли на всевозможные хитрости, дабы добиться расположения короля. Подобные уловки вызывали лишь отвращение. А позже, в замке едва ли нашлась хоть одна леди, которая не пыталась опробовать свои чары на венценосном наследнике. Это утомляло. Только его няня имела в себе достаточно твердости характера, чтобы обращаться с ним, как с обычным избалованным ребенком, которым он тогда и являлся. Принц бы, конечно, ни за что в этом не признался, но возможность почувствовать себя самым обычным сорванцом была, пожалуй, самым драгоценным подарком за все его детство. Артур до сих пор помнит руки своей няни. Мягкие. Теплые. Они пахнут овощами, и хлопком, и прочими обыденными вещами, воспоминания о которых связаны с домом. Конечно, за исключением тех случаев, когда он, этими самыми мягкими руками, получал заслуженный подзатыльник за передразнивание рыцарей или пропущенный урок. Как ни странно, по прошествии стольких лет, Артуру кажется, что в те моменты руки няни пахли еще приятнее.   
  
Разве могли другие руки сравниться с ними? Нет.  
  
Впрочем, руки Морганы всегда были полны неизъяснимого изящества. Крепкие. Стремительные. Они говорили об отваге и сильном характере. За ними было занимательно наблюдать до тех пор, пока природное упрямство Морганы не становилось слишком уж раздражающим.   
  
По крайней мере, так было раньше. Артур и сейчас был бы рад продолжать думать в том же духе. Думать о Моргане естественно, к тому же мыслями о ней объята чуть ли не большая половина двора. Но в последнее время внимание Артура занимает совершенно другая пара рук, отказываясь оставлять его мысли в покое. Неловкая, рассеянная, немного неуклюжая, с хрупкими запястьями и обветренными костяшками. Совершенно немыслимо…  
  
Во-первых, эти руки принадлежат не женщине. Во-вторых, эти руки не отличаются холеностью людей высшего сословия. Как, вообще, его взгляд мог остановиться на руках слуги? Обычного, не самого лучшего, медлительного, все время опаздывающего, постоянно ошибающегося слуги. Руки которого то проливают капли драгоценного вина мимо бокала, то марают лучшую одежду принца пятнами лака для чистки ботинок.   
  
Руки слуги. Руки Мерлина.  
  
Что в них такого особенного? О чем они могут поведать Артуру?  
  
О! Множество секретов...  
  
Артур наблюдает за ними исподтишка, когда слуга не видит, что тот смотрит. Руки Мерлина рассказывают истории. Разговаривает ли тот с дворцовой стражей или на ходу перебрасывается парой слов с прелестной маленькой прачкой, которая уже давно строит ему глазки, Мерлин все время отчаянно жестикулирует. Но даже когда он молчит, его руки продолжают свою бесконечную повесть, словно ничто на свете не может заставить их молчать. Длинные пальцы Мерлина представляются Артуру ветвями вечнозеленого дерева, в кроне которого живет великое множество птиц. Он слышит их песни в этих руках. Неожиданные восклицания. Резкие взмахи, полные волнения. Взлеты и падения, похожие на неустанные попытки взлететь и говорящие о постоянной нервозности, или внезапные вспышки веселья, похожие на трель беззаботных пичуг. И что-то еще. Есть руках Мерлина что-то еще такое…  
  
Что бы это ни было, оно действует Артуру на нервы. Эти руки хранят слишком много секретов. Артур не перестает следить за ними и уже знает немало их тайн, но другие все еще сокрыты от него. Артур заходит в своем любопытстве так далеко, что все время пытается найти лишний повод коснуться этих рук, каждый раз оставляя их обладателя измученным и разбитым, всего в синяках и кровоподтеках. Сам же Артур после этих стычек чувствует лишь еще большее раздражение, чем раньше.  
  
В руках Мерлина нет мягкости, свойственной женщинам. Красные, шероховатые костяшки пальцев, загрубевшие от труда ладони, мозоль на мозоли. Куда более нежные по началу, теперь они приучены Артуром к физической работе – чистке оружия, уборке, стирке. Но так они выглядят даже более настоящими, искренними… И то, что вроде бы не должно вызывать восхищения, начисто лишает принца чувства равновесия. Артур просто не привычен к искренности.   
  
Однако в последнее время эти руки молчат подле него. Словно огромная тень накрыла внутренний лес Мерлина, и птицы, такие горластые и шумные прежде, умолкли.   
  
Это беспокоит Артура больше всего. Неужели Мерлин заметил, что за ним наблюдают? В этом ли все дело? Конечно же, нет ничего… необычного… в том, чтобы наблюдать за работой своего вассала, дабы убедиться, что он справляется со своими обязанностями. «Смотри, ты опять пропустил пятно – вот здесь!», «ты забыл мой чертов меч», «ты разливаешь вино, как пастух - молоко», «ты - идиот». Обычное дело. Разве не все так ведут себя со слугами?  
  
Но руки Мерлина теперь все чаще сжимаются в кулаки, словно сдерживая себя. Охраняя свой покой, свое молчание, будто оно было шелком, готовым выскользнуть из пальцев, едва лишь их хватка немного ослабнет. Мерлин что-то скрывает. От Артура, от своего господина.  
  
\- Мерлин, - с него достаточно. Это может показаться странным, а то и вовсе нездоровым, но Артур просто должен знать. И ему известен только один способ разобраться.  
  
\- Да, сир? – Мерлин замирает, как был, с совком в руках. Совершенно бесполезная имитация уборки, этот болван сделал немногим больше, чем просто разбросал валявшийся на полу мусор в разные стороны. Да он хоть что-нибудь умеет делать нормально?  
  
\- Твои руки, – Артур постукивает пальцами по столу. – Покажи их.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Твои руки, ты, глухая тетеря. Покажи. Мне. Свои руки.  
  
\- Но… зачем? – Мерлин отставляет метлу в сторону и торопливо вытирает ладони об штаны. – Я не… Я хочу сказать… Почему?  
  
\- Потому, что такова воля твоего принца. А когда принц приказывает, - терпеливо объясняет ему Артур, словно разговаривает с дурачком, - ты подчиняешься. Твои руки. Покажи их мне.  
  
Мерлин гулко сглатывает. Опять. Как странно. В другой раз он бы уже распекал Артура за то, что тот ведет себя, как высокомерная задница, но сейчас…  
  
\- Я не… Я ничего не прячу. В рукавах, я хочу сказать. И… Я не… Я ничего не украл. Правда. Зачем тебе..?  
  
\- Мерлин, - с нажимом произносит Артур. – Твои руки.  
  
Мгновение тишины. Мерлин передергивает плечами, явно чувствуя себя неловко, и нерешительно шагает к Артуру. Поднимает на него свои блестящие глаза, тут же смущенно отводит взгляд. И так раз пять, прежде чем, наконец, вытягивает руки вперед. Ладонями вверх.  
  
\- Убедился? – слабый смешок, но руки по-прежнему хранят молчание. – Ничего. Так чего ты… Ты же не будешь бить меня по рукам или еще что-нибудь?  
  
\- Тихо, - Артур подается вперед. Он знает: то, что он собирается сделать, уже нельзя списать на надзор лорда или учебный бой. Он собирается взять руки Мерлина в свои, но, в конце концов, тот сам виноват. Упрямый идиот. Не мог просто рассказать, что у него на уме, вынудил Артура пойти на такие крайние меры…  
  
Кончики пальцев Артура слегка покалывает. Его руки замирают в воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах от рук Мерлина, словно не решаясь перейти эту последнюю черту – раскрыть его последний секрет. Кажется, еще немного и воздух заискрит от напряжения. Это сродни магии. Штормовому предупреждению.  
  
Артур закрывает глаза. Потом снова открывает их.  
  
Разводит пальцы еще шире, пока они не касаются ладоней Мерлина, и тот едва слышно ахает, когда Артур берет его руки в свои.   
  
Пробует на вес.  
  
Кожа. Сустав. Ладонь. Большой палец.  
  
В ушах у Артура грохочет кровь.  
  
Какая нелепость. Это пара самых обычных рук. Рук слуги. Но Артур касается их чуть ли не с благоговением, сам пугаясь собственных чувств. Он скользит пальцами по мозолям, по бугоркам и маленьким трещинкам, словно изучая новый ландшафт, интимную географию, полный решимости прочесть по ним причину молчания Мерлина. Обвести холмик большого пальца. Прочертить полукруг к указательному пальцу. Нырнуть кончиком пальца между двумя пальцами Мерлина, туда, где кожа все еще нежна, все еще нетронута тяжелой работой, словно кожа ребенка.   
  
Дыхание Мерлина сбивается.  
  
\- Дело ведь не только в руках, да? – задумчиво произносит Артур, нарушая тишину. – Ты вообще избегаешь моих прикосновений. Ни во время тренировок, ни за работой, ни в шутку, ни…  
  
\- Замолчи.  
  
Агония. Артур слышит ее в голосе Мерлина, но вначале - в его руках. Они вскидываются, словно дикие птицы, забив крылами в попытке вырваться из опутавших их сетей.   
  
\- Ты не… Ты никогда…  
  
Артур поднимает на него глаза. Мерлин смотрит на него, действительно смотрит, впервые за многие недели. А ведь Артур даже не осознавал этого до нынешнего момента. Есть что-то странное в глазах Мерлина – горячее, путанное, страдальческое, колючее, словно темный подлесок.   
  
\- Что я не...? – он должен бы отчитать слугу за то, что тот смеет говорить в подобном тоне. За то, что смеет обрывать принца. Но вместо этого он лишь крепче перехватывает руки Мерлина и, скользнув по ним вверх, мягко сжимает ладонями его запястья. – Что не так, Мерлин?  
  
Последний заливается краской, даже уши его вспыхивают - внезапно, без предупреждения, словно их просто взяли и подожгли. Его руки мелко дрожат в руках Артура.  
  
\- О боги, - Мерлин отводит взгляд. Его дыхание с шумом выбивается из груди, быстрее, чем раньше, а кадык резко дергается, когда он с усилием сглатывает.  
  
Артур же чувствует себя так, словно на него наложили заклятие. Он не может пошевелиться. Зато его руки, кажется, живут собственной жизнью. Выпустив запястья Мерлина, они змеей скользят вверх по его предплечьям в теплую нишу рукавов, ощущая каждый изгиб, каждое сухожилие и нежную бархатистость его кожи.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, - сквозь грохот крови в ушах доносится до Артура шепот Мерлина.  
  
Всего одно слово и руки Мерлина раскрываются. Словно листья, сбитые летним ливнем, что сникают, едва заметно дрожа, под тяжестью теплых капель, не в силах противостоять им. Они раскрываются, эти невозможные, говорящие руки, и в тот же миг все тайны Мерлина шумным потоком выливаются наружу… Куда более громкие, чем Артур смел даже мечтать. Пальцы Мерлина отвечают ему, смыкаются на его запястьях... Наконец-таки. Жадно. Требовательно. Заявляя на него свои права.   
  
«Пожалуйста» - просят эти руки.  
  
И Артур не может им отказать.   
  
  
  
\- Fin -


End file.
